


in the name of belgium [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternite universe - magical, deliberatly bad art, moustache~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poirot will investigate you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImogenAlpacaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAlpacaday/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
